Guanylyl cyclase C (“GCC”) is a transmembrane cell surface receptor that functions in the maintenance of intestinal fluid, electrolyte homeostasis and cell proliferation, see, e.g., Carrithers et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 100:3018-3020 (2003). GCC is expressed at the mucosal cells lining the small intestine, large intestine and rectum (Carrithers et al., Dis Colon Rectum 39: 171-181 (1996)). GCC expression is maintained upon neoplastic transformation of intestinal epithelial cells, with expression in all primary and metastatic colorectal tumors (Carrithers et al., Dis Colon Rectum 39: 171-181 (1996); Buc et al. Eur J Cancer 41: 1618-1627 (2005); Carrithers et al., Gastroenterology 107: 1653-1661 (1994)).
The inventors have discovered novel anti-GCVC monoclonal antibodies. Accordingly, in one aspect, the invention features an anti-GCC antibody molecule, as disclosed herein. The anti-GCC antibody molecules are useful as naked antibody molecules and as components of immunoconjugates. Accordingly, in another aspect, the invention features immunoconjugates comprising an anti-GCC antibody molecule and a therapeutic agent or label. The invention also features methods of using the anti-GCC antibody molecules and immunoconjugates described herein for detection of GCC and of cells or tissues that express GCC; for diagnosis, prognosis, imaging, or staging of a GCC-mediated disease; for modulating an activity or function of a GCC protein; and for treatment of a GCC-mediated disease, as described herein. In another aspect, the invention also features isolated and/or recombinant nucleic acids encoding anti-GCC antibody molecule amino acid sequences, as well as vectors and host cells comprising such nucleic acids, and methods for producing anti-GCC antibody molecules.
All publications, patent applications, patents and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by references in their entirety.
Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention(s) disclosed herein will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.